


dress me down and liquor me up.

by redhoods



Series: you and your sister live in a lemonworld. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens like this.</p>
<p>Robb meets Theon at the university, the coffee shop to be exact. The barista is sitting on the counter, writing with an ink pen on his skin, doodles that look like a sea battle, something from one of those pirate movies or something. His name tag is barely legible, some sort of creature curling around the letters of a name that read ‘Theon’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress me down and liquor me up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



> this was written as a response to a prompt at the got kink meme and i'm using it as the sort of stage setter for this series.

It happens like this.

Robb meets Theon at the university, the coffee shop to be exact. The barista is sitting on the counter, writing with an ink pen on his skin, doodles that look like a sea battle, something from one of those pirate movies or something. His name tag is barely legible, some sort of creature curling around the letters of a name that read ‘Theon’.

He has to clear his throat three times to get the male’s attention.

Theon, he learns, is the same age as him, same grade as him, majoring in marine biology. He’s also has a wicked sense of humor and flirts shamelessly. When Robb leaves, there’s a napkin in his pocket depicting a grizzly battle of sharks with a ship wreck.

Also, there’s a cellphone number.

He goes back to the coffee shop a few times (everyday) the next week until he works out Theon’s schedule and tries not to feel like a schoolgirl about it. He can’t even get the courage up to ask Theon on a date, just to invite him out to drinks with some of Robb’s friends.

They don’t sit with Robb’s friends though, instead they end up in the corner, drinking cheap beer and talking about movies, classes, whatever else comes to mind. Theon ends up spreading their napkins out, penning out another battle scene that ends up in Robb’s pocket before they leave.

When they do leave, they’re leaning against each other, giggling some. Apparently alcohol is a good pliant, because Robb ends up pressed to the wall with Theon pressed to his front, licking into his mouth. Robb is definitely okay with that, curling his hand around Theon’s neck, drawing him closer and hoping to chase the taste of cheap beer from Theon’s mouth.

A group comes out of the bar, loud enough to break the two apart for a few seconds before Theon is back on him, licking into his mouth once more. It draws a groan out of Robb, before he breaks the kiss, breathing heavily, “We can go to my place,” he mumbles against Theon’s lips.

They stumble on the way to the apartment, joking around and stopping occasionally to trade sloppy kisses. It takes twenty minutes longer than usual and three tries to get into the building. An elevator ride later, Robb is leading Theon down the hall, pushing him back against the door, laughing as he kisses him, working the key into the lock to get them in the apartment. The door gives and they end up in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing even harder as they untangle themselves and Robb pushes the door shut, levering himself onto his knees to lock it.

When Robb turns back, Theon’s coat is gone and he’s working on getting his shoes off. Robb surges forward to kiss him, knocking him back to the floor before pulling back to work off his own jacket and shoes and is reaching for his shirt when hands knock his own away, pulling his shirt up. It gets stuck around his shoulders and he ends up with a lapful of Theon before they finally manage to wrestle it off. Theon’s fingers are cold against his skin and he arches towards them or away from, he’s not sure which, “Arms up,” he manages to get out, voice a little more breathless than he’d like to admit to as he grips the hem of Theon’s t-shirt, dragging it up and dropping it behind him on the floor.

“Bed,” Theon gasps out, just as Robb sinks his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He pulls back and laps at the spot before gently pushing at Theon’s hips until he slides off, laughter gone as they struggle to get up and stumble down the hall to the right.

Robb is the one that ends up on his back when they get into the bedroom, groaning when Theon settles over his hips and grinds down, “Fuck, Theon,” he grinds out, reaching his hand up to curl it around the back of Theon’s neck, drawing him into a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and no finesse.

It doesn’t take long for them to be shamelessly rutting together, layers of denim between them barely even slowing them down. Robb comes first, feeling like he’s fourteen as he arches and cries out into Theon’s mouth, but he feels a little less embarrassed when Theon follows him merely seconds later with a cry of his own.

Theon ends up slumped down next to him, curling himself against Robb’s side and despite how uncomfortable his pants are starting to feel, he doesn’t much feel like moving.

When Robb wakes up in the morning, he’s alone in the bed, his head pounding and his jeans passed the point of comfort. There’s a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table with a bottle of obnoxiously pink Pepto. He takes a drink from the bottle, swallows a few pills dry, and decides to drag himself to the shower.

He feels a little more human once he’s clean and he’s in clean clothes, then notices that the light is blinking on his phone, signalling a new message. Robb sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, having a strange feeling he knows who it’s from and confirms his suspicion when he opens his inbox and there’s a ‘(1)’ next to ‘Krakken’. He vaguely remembers Theon fiddling with his phone at the bar. After a brief hesitation, he sighs and taps the screen.

‘So how much of last night are we gonna pretend never happened? Enough to stay friends?’

His finger hovers over the reply box before he huffs and tosses the phone back on the bed, tangling his fingers in his hair with a rough sigh.

\--

A week later, Robb is sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring forlornly down at his cup of now cold coffee when something hits him upside the head. He looks up to see Arya glaring at him, posed to smack him again with the rolled up paper in her hand. “What?”

“Would you like me to get you some ice cream, help you mope a little harder?” She asks, taking the cup from in front of him and dumping the contents in the sink. “What is your problem?”

Robb huffs and specifically does not pout (he does), jutting his chin out, “I don’t have a problem.”

Arya snorts and shakes her head as she turns to search through the fridge, “Did you break up with your boyfriend?” She asks sarcastically without looking.

He only splutters a little, huffing out a breath and shaking his head fiercely. 

“Oh my god!” Arya states when he doesn’t give another response, whirling around, “Well, clearly, you’re an idiot.”

Robb furrows his eyebrows, unable to find the connect.

His sister sighs like she’s put out and leans against the counter, “You clearly like him,” she explains, talking slow as if speaking to a particularly thick child, “Man up, Robb, grow a pair, get the guy.”

“But -”

“Don’t you ‘but’ me, Robb Stark!”

Robb blinks, taken aback.

Arya giggles some, like she can’t help herself, “Sorry, sorry, but I swear, if you don’t ask whoever he is out, I will track him down and ask him out myself.”

Sighing, Robb stands up, leaning over the counter to ruffle Arya’s hair, grinning when she snaps her teeth before he turns to head down the hall.

“Are you going to do it?”

“Maybe.”

\--

Robb can’t even get the courage up to go into the coffee shop and sort of wishes he had stopped at a bar for some liquid courage. He’s debating opening the door, his hand out in an almost aborted move when -

“They say the third time is the charm.”

He whirls on the spot to see Theon standing a few feet away, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, his gaze focused on the toes of the shoes he’s wearing.

“Theon,” he breathes softly and he sort of wants to cross the distance and kiss the other male breathless, but this isn’t one of Sansa’s romance movies.

Theon finally looks up and Robb feels like an ass, because he doesn’t look like he’s slept in ages, sort of how he feels himself, “Hi.”

Robb ducks his head and rubs a hand over the back of his neck, “Um, I just wanted to -” he cuts off, licks his lips, “I just - “ he doesn’t get the chance to start again because Theon interrupts him with a kiss.

It’s soft and nothing like the ones they traded the last time they were around each other.

He pulls back, his forehead against Theon’s, their noses brushing briefly, “I’m sorry about ignoring you,” he states softly, “I didn’t know what to say or...” he trails off with a helpless shrug.

But Theon, bless him, just gives him this little smile he’s seen maybe once before, “Relax, Robb,” he mumbles, lips brushing when he speaks, “It’s alright, really,” he adds and then pulls back with a grin. “Though, you owe me,” he states, his grin wicked, “Like, you’re paying for, at least, our first four dates. At least.” 

Robb nods and goes towards Theon, curling his fingers around Theon’s hips and drawing him back in, “I can handle that,” he murmurs, biting at Theon’s lips.

“And probably the best blowjob of my life.”

He laughs before he can stop himself, drawing stares from people around them as he ducks his head, hiding his face in Theon’s neck to try and fight the laughter, “That can be arranged.”

“It better be,” is the response he gets and he doesn’t get to reply because Theon is licking into his mouth and he’d much rather do this than argue like four year olds.


End file.
